PS I Loathe You
by LoveFashionPeace
Summary: Sorry I deleted this before, but it is back up again! I stink at summaries, sorry. This is still FashionBella! I just changed my pen name. Completed the new re-written chapters!
1. Desperate Shopping

Please bear with me, this is my very first story, so if there is something I should change on the Disclaimer thing, or I'm doing something totally wrong, please help me out with it

Please bear with me, this is my very first story, so if there is something I should change on the Disclaimer thing, or I'm doing something totally wrong, please help me out with it! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own The Clique Series (I wish!) or the characters, that's all Lisi, but I do own this story.**

Massie Block's Room

11:47 pm

Saturday

"Bean, I have nu-thing do wear tonight! I need to go shopping with the girls' prawn-to!" Tonight, at 6:30pm was Massie's and Dempsey's first official date, and Massie couldn't have been happier.

"No more _immature_ soccer boys wanting me to advertise our relationship. Hello! Do I look like a stupid billboard? Besides, who needs someone who calls me immature! Puh-lease! Now it's all Dempsey, all the time!" Massie grabbed her new Blackjack, and call the PC.

"Be ready in five. You're all coming with me to go shopping for my date tonight! Claire, meet me at the car." They all did as they were told and were soon on there way to the Westchester Mall, gossiping in the car.

"Requesting 10 GP's please. Friday, Kori and Strawberry snuck into the BOCD's boy's locker room, in hopes of spying on the boys," Alicia said.

"Sluts!" Dylan sneezed/interrupted.

Alicia nodded in agreement, and then continued with her story.

"Anyway, the Coach found out, told Dean Don and P. Burns, and they got suspended! Who would have thought?"

"GP's awarded!" Massie added 10 Gossip Points to Alicia for the week on her Palm Pilot.

"Requesting 1,000 Gossip Points." Massie said.

"WHAT?" They all screamed in happiness.

"Friday I 'convinced' P. Burns into giving us back the Bomb Shelter!"

"What do you mean by 'convinced'?" Claire questioned.

"I told her that my family would take away the Tiffany Boxes and no longer to the benefit auction every year." Massie shrugged.

"What about the soccer boys?" Alicia asked, thinking about her boyfriend, Josh.

"They have been moved to a brand new locker room by the soccer field." Massie explained.

"But there isn't a new locker room." Kristen said confusingly.

"There is now. My dad paid top dollar to get it done overnight! Finally, were here. First were hitting Gucci, then BCBG, and work our way around the mall."

**Sorry if this chapter is really short, and it seems kind of boring, but I'm trying to make it better.**


	2. The Date

It takes place after the mall; Massie finds the perfect outfit (of course) and is waiting for Dempsey to pick her up.

Her outfit is on my profile.

"Bean! I can't believe! Look at me! I'm a totally 10! Maybe even an 11!" Massie squealed to her dog while looking in mirror, admiring her beautiful self. Massie reapplied her favorite Lip-gloss, Haagen Diaz Chocolate. She had Jakkob come by earlier to do her hair, half up-do and it looked simply ah-mazing.

"Massie?" Kendra called, "There is some boy at the door, who claims to be your date, why didn't you tell me girly?" Massie rolled her eyes at the white intercom in her room.

"I'm coming mom, just have him wait right by the stairs!" Massie answered into the intercom. She left her room, and placed her hand on the stair rail, and slowly walked down, like a queen awaiting her fans. She saw Dempsey, with his perfect everything, check out his outfit and….. WHAT?? He was wearing cargo pants and a baggy shirt? NO NO NO!! This must be a dream! He had told me that our date was a surprise, and never told me exactly what to wear, but I thought he was taking me somewhere nice! Maybe this is just his outfit for now, maybe he will change later, that must be it!

"Massie, you look.." Dempsey said. What, I thought? Beautiful? Sexy? Too perfect? "way overdressed. Were going to a save the world talk." A TALK? That's the worst first day ever! Who cares about saving the world? Or boring monotone people talking about it! I had know idea what to say, so all I just said was,

"Uh, ok." As I had to open the door, which he rudely didn't do for me, my mom shot me warning glances saying 'this guy is NOT for you', and I just ignored her and rolled my eyes.

I looked around for a car of some kind that he was going to take me to this crazy date in, but I couldn't find any car. "Where's the car?" I asked.

"Car? Car's waste SO much gas, and they give so much pollution, were walking there." He replied.

"How far away is this, er, talk?" I questioned, trying not to scream.

"Just like 20 or 30 blocks. We could take the subway if you want."

"The SUBWAY!!" I exploded, "I am NAWT going on the subway, the subway is for poor people who cant afford anything! And there is no way I am walking 20 or 30 blocks in these shoes! The are Ralph Lauren's!"

"Just take your shoes off then." He shrugged.

"Uh! FINE!" I was trying so hard not to cry, already my first date with Dempsey was ruined, and we haven't even left my driveway.

We walked for what seemed like hours, when each step I took I said, "Ew!" Since my feet had to touch the gross sidewalk. Finally, we made it. We took two seats in the very front, and he listened to the people as they drowned on. I got out my phone and began texting the PC.

**Massie: This is the WORST date ****EVER!**** You all have to spend the night at my house to night, even though it is Saturday. Tell your parents it is an emergency. **

**Alicia: OMG Massie, I will be right over, and will set up the Ipad. Never fear, your beta is here. :-)**

**Claire: Don't worry Mass, were all here for you, I will help Leesh with setting up the Ipad, and get a LARGE supply of sugar free ice cream!**

**Dylan: Screw the sugar free Kuh-laire! Mass is in pain, get the most sugared up ice cream you can get! We can handle Slim-Fasts for two weeks!**

**Kristen: I agree with Dylan, Massie is in deep pain, we just have to make her look hotter than hawt Monday, to show Dempsey what he is missing!**

Massie sighed happily, she loved how supportive her friends were to their alpha.

"Massie!" Dempsey hissed, "It is extremely rude to have your phone out while someone is speaking! And your texting! God Massie, you are so immature."

"_**Immature? Immature! **_I am NAWT and will ever be immature!" Massie stood up and screamed at him. Everyone stopped to stare at the couple's fight, but Massie, being the alpha that she is, put her head up high and walked it off. She called Issac to come pick her up immediately.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill the world?!" Dempsey yelled at Massie.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not! Dempsey are you a screw driver?" Massie said.

"No…" Dempsey replied.

"THEN GO SCREW YOURSELF!!" Massie roared at Dempsey and got into the Range Rover, and rode back home in tears.

Sorry for all you MassiexDempsey people, I personally hate that relationship. And sorry if the comeback was horrible, it was all I could think of, and I don't remember if I got it from someone else, I honestly don't, but if I did, credit to you!

Review's are like chocolate, they make almost every person happy.


	3. Sulking Sucks

YAY

**YAY! I got reviews! Thank you to all you gave them to me, I really appreciate it. Also, I apologize again for all MassiexDempsey fans; I just loathe that couple, unless someone rights an amazing story that blows me of my feet. ANYWAY! Here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

**One quick thing, this takes place at the Saturday Night Sleepover at Massie's House.**

Massie sat sitting on her bed, with her four best friends, watching John Tucker Must Die. Or, what they what renamed it, Dempsey Solomon Must Die. They had already started making maybe even hundreds of plans, but Massie had refused. The alpha in her was weak, and all she wanted to do was sulk; It pounds and pounds of ice cream, and sulk.

What Massie didn't know, was that Alicia and Claire had been texting Josh and Cam.

**Alicia: Josh! You need to spend the night at Derrick's tonight! Everyone does! Don't Derrick I said this, but Dempsey gave Massie like the worst date ever! She is in here sulking and eating non-sugar free ice cream! I know you love gossip just as much as I do, but you can't tell ANYONE about this, it is going to be leaked out in school by Monday anyway, but just don't tell Derrick. Besides I think Claire is already texting Cam.**

**Josh: Don't worry Alicia, I won't tell Derrick. That's horrible though, about Massie. Wait; are Claire and Cam back together?**

**Alicia: I don't think so; I think she just wants to tell him… Well, Massie is getting suspicious so ttyl Josh. DON'T FORGET!**

**Josh: lol, I won't ttyl Alicia**

**Claire: Alright Cam, I am not responding back to your text, but I do need to tell you something. You can't tell Derrick this, but Dempsey gave Massie the worst date ever. She is sulking. Massie sulking, and eating ice cream; not fro yo, not even sugar free. I think Josh already knows, because I can see Alicia texting, but like I said, DON'T TELL DERRICK!**

**Cam: Ok, I can accept that for now. Poor Massie, I feel really bad. Don't worry I won't tell Derrick. Yes, Josh knows, he just mouthed to me Massie, and I nodded, so he knows too, but we won't tell anyone. You know, it's great talking to you again Claire. I've missed you.**

**Claire: Sweet, but not the time. Don't forget!**

Massie never knew that either of those conversations happened. By eleven o'clock, Alicia had had enough.

"Massie! I know you're in pain, but QUIT SULKING it's killing me! You are an alpha! And alphas do nawt sulk. We need to bring back the old Massie!" Alicia said, angrily.

Massie just merely **(a/n: Merely is like my new favorite word, so if I use it a lot, that's why.)** nodded and went to the bathroom. Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen all went to Massie closet while Massie took a shower.

The hot water began to boost back up her in alpha, and by clothes, hair, and make-up, Massie was back to normal and better than ever.

**Okay, so that is the end of Chapter 3! JUST KIDDING!!**

While Massie booted up her computer, Alicia quickly texted Josh.

**Alicia: Have Derrick turn on the I-Sight, and wait.**

Hopefully, Josh would do what he was told; Alicia then texted Claire.

**Alicia: Get Massie away from the computer, then when I give you the signal, turn off, then turn back on the power switch, I will tell you later why, just trust me.**

Claire read the text, nodded, and did what she was told,

"Massie? Which Glossip Girl lip-gloss did you get on Friday? I've forgotten already." Massie got up, to show Claire the New York Cheesecake Lip-gloss.

While Massie was doing that, Alicia speedily signed on to I-Sight, turned it on, and pressed minimize on it, so Massie couldn't see it, then turned the speakers off, so Massie couldn't hear the boys.

Massie sat back down on her computer chair, while Alicia stood next to her, and asked her a question,

"So, Mass, who are you going to go for now?"

"Honestly, Leesh, I have no idea." Massie replied.

"What about Derring- Derrick?" Alicia questioned.

"Puh-lease! Like I would ever go back to someone who called me immature!" Massie replied, with a hint of sadness.

"But the only reason he called you immature, was because you were just trying to set up Chris and Skye, and he thought you were cheating on him." Alicia said as slowly as possible, so the boys could understand.

"Yea, what are you playing at Leesh?" Massie questioned.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure I have the facts straight that's all. So you don't have any feelings for him, what so ever, not even the slightest bit?" Alicia asked the rough question. "I can keep a secret Mass, you know Alpha to Beta?"

Massie sighed, and then answered. "Ok, maybe I do still have feelings for him, but he has just turned so, so…"

"Immature?" Alicia cut in.

Massie signed once again and nodded. "Guess it's karma; but for me or him?"

Alicia quickly turned to Claire across the room, since there was a change of plans, but Claire immediately caught on.

"Massie, is there something wrong with Bean?" Claire asked Massie.

"What?!" Massie exclaimed. She rushed over to Bean, while Alicia quickly turned off the I-Sight, logged off, and put the speakers back on. "No, Kuh-laire, Bean is just sleeping."

Alicia hoped that Josh had Derrington turn on the I-Sight, and show him how immature he really may be.

­­­­­**Ok, so that really is the end of this chapter. For all you Massington fans, that may be coming up!! :-) I will update ASAP, but reviews would be nice, but you don't have to! Just seeing the 200 hits in 2 days does make a girl pretty happy. :-D**


	4. The Power of ISight

Thank you, CliqueFicCritique, for my errors

**Thank you, ****CliqueFicCritique, for my errors. I did do spell check on the first Chapter, which I had initially forgot to do. I also changed the period to a comma. Again, thanks! Anyway, if anyone is interested in being a beta, please let me know, because I guess I need one. ANYWAY, back to the story! This is a small chapter about when the boys first get to Derrick's House. Enjoy! (This Chapter is in Josh's Point of View, then Cam's, then finally Derrick's.)**

(Josh's POV)

After getting Alicia's text message, I called Derrick.

"Hey, I think we should do something different." I told him.

"Like what? I'm tired of skating at Olivia's older brother's ramp. No matter how awesome it may be, the girl's are acting more pervy then Kemp and you know that that is saying something." Derrick replied.

I sighed and said, "No, well yes, but that's not the point. We should spent the night at your house tonight instead of on Friday like we usually do."

"But, Alicia won't be at Massie's tonight." Derrick said. "Besides, Massie never turns on her I-Sight on Saturday's." Derrick wined.

"You never know Derrick; there is no harm in trying." I said, trying to seal the deal.

"Ok, I will call everyone." Derrick finally said giving in.

By the time we were all over there, Cam had gotten a text, and looked happy, then sad; must be from Claire. He looked over at me, and I mouthed, "Massie," and he simply nodded an went back to texting.

(Cam's POV)

I took out my phone from my pocket, to see that there was a message from Claire. YES! I screamed in my head. I read the message, with my smile slowly fading. I felt bad for Massie, but happy for Derrick at the same time. I looked over at Josh when Claire said how Alicia probably told him, and he confirmed it by mouthing Massie to me, so I nodded. As quietly as possible, I texted Claire back, not wanting to catch Derrick's attention as he was playing Call of Duty 4 with Plovert and Kemp.

(Josh's POV)

After hours of eating junk food, and playing video games, I got a text from Alicia.

**Alicia: Have Derrick turn on the I-Sight, and wait.**

What was she planning? I thought, but I did what I was told.

"D, why don't we turn on the I-Sight? You never know who could be on." I asked.

"Whatever." Derrick replied, guy code for yes. He turned it on, and we all sat around him and waited.

Suddenly, Massie Computer was logged on, so Derrick clicked it.

(No POV)

"So, Mass, who are you going to go for now?"

"Honestly, Leesh, I have no idea." Massie replied.

"What about Derring- Derrick?" Alicia questioned.

"Puh-lease! Like I would ever go back to someone who called me immature!" Massie replied, with a hint of sadness.

"But the only reason he called you immature, was because you were just trying to set up Chris and Skye, and he thought you were cheating on him." Alicia said as slowly as possible, so the boys could understand.

"Yea, what are you playing at Leesh?" Massie questioned.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure I have the facts straight that's all. So you don't have any feelings for him, what so ever, not even the slightest bit?" Alicia asked the rough question. "I can keep a secret Mass, you know Alpha to Beta?"

Massie sighed, and then answered. "Ok, maybe I do still have feelings for him, but he has just turned so, so…"

"Immature?" Alicia cut in.

Massie signed once again and nodded. "Guess it's karma; but for me or him?"

Alicia quickly turned to Claire across the room, since there was a change of plans, but Claire immediately caught on.

"Massie, is there something wrong with Bean?" Claire asked Massie.

"What?!" Massie exclaimed.

Then, all we see is Alicia's face briefly, and then suddenly it's gone.

"Wow." Is all we could say.

(Derrick's POV)

How could I have been so stupid? I thought. All Massie was doing was setting up Chris with Skye! They were never dating! Why did I have to call her immature? Why did I have to make her hurt! Wait, I still have a chance! She told Alicia that she still likes me! But, what ever happened to Dempsey?

**Normally, I wouldn't do two chapters in one day, but I really wanted to write this, and put it up. I think that that is how it would have happened, but I really don't know how I guys mind works. But that is just my suspicion. Reviews are welcome! :-)**


	5. One List

So, this takes place on Monday, skipping Sunday, because all they do is hang out and go shopping

**So, this takes place on Monday morning, as Massie is getting ready for school. Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy!**

Massie, the now excited to go back to school after the DD (Dempsey Date), stared at her self in amazement. Her outfit was amazing. Now, all she needed was a guy. She had gotten ready for school early, so she could make a list of boys:

**Derrick Harrington: **

Pro: HART & Single

Con: Immature & Ex

**Cam Fisher: **

Pro: HART & Single

Con: Friend's Ex & Almost Taken

**Josh Hotz: **

Pro: HART & RL lover

Con: Best friend's boyfriend

**Chris Plovert: **

Pro: Semi-HART & Single

Con: Perverted & Friends Ex Crush

**Kemp Hurley: **

Same as Chris, except more Perverted

**Griffin Hastings:**

Pro: HART with extra R & single

Con: Gothic & Friends Ex crush

**Chris Abely:**

Pro: HART & Single

Con: In depression & reason for Ex

**Harris Fisher:**

Pro: HART x10 & Single (maybe)

Con: Friends Ex Crush & possibly taken

**Candy Corn:**

Pro: Now was great teeth & Single

Con: Former LBR

**Powder:**

Pro: Now has tan & Single

Con: Former LBR

**Puffy:**

Same as Powder

**Twizzler:**

Pro: Now has great hair and lots of confidence & single

Con: Former LBR

Massie just couldn't decide. On one hand, she had lots of options, but on the other she didn't. She almost wanted to go for Cam, but Claire would kill her. Then Josh, but Alicia would kill her. Then Plovert or Kemp, but Dylan and Kristen would kill her. Then Griffin, but Kristen would kill her again. Then Chris, then Layne would kill her. Then Harris, but Alicia would kill her again. Maybe a former LBR; no, she couldn't do that to herself again, not after what happened last time.

She sighed, and almost screamed when she realized that there was only one other option, Derrick.

**Normally, I wouldn't do three chapters in one day, but I didn't really have anything else to do. The next chapters will probably be coming every day, or every other day. Unless I have nothing to do, then like three or four a day. Still wants a beta, so if anyone is interested! (Can anyone tell me how to check to see if I have any messages? I have no idea how to do that.)**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: (Yes, I hate them too, but this is needed

Author's Note: (Yes, I hate them too, but this is needed.) I have exciting news! I know what to do with the rest of the story! YAY! (No, I didn't know that before.) AND, I am even putting a tiny bit of Marris (MassiexHarris) in there for ones (well, one) who wanted it. Plus, I'm doing a party, which gives me a good excuse to put in my favorite pairings. YAY!! Ok, well I am off to get to work! (Also, if anyone could tell me how to change my name, that would be very helpful. Bella, sadly, did not catch on very well, so I would like to change my name.)

Thanks for waiting for me! :-)


	7. Rides and Lunches

YAY

**YAY! More chapters! This is kind of filler for the party. The next couple of chapters will kind of be like that. Enjoy!**

Massie had calm down by the time that her, Alicia, and Claire were in the car. She told them about her freak out, and also to pinky swear not to tell anyone else. Once Dylan and Kristen were in the car, Alicia told Massie,

"You know Mass, with you not having a guy to go for, it would be cool with me if you went for Harris. He obviously didn't like me, so I give you permission is I guess what I'm saying."

Massie was taken aback from what Alicia said. "Ok, I think I am going to go for him then, seeing as there is no one else."

Massie thought for a little while, while the other girls stayed silent.

"You know, I think we should all find someone new. We need a little more drama in our lives. " Massie said finally.

"Massie, I totally agree, I am SO over Cam. Dylan, you are totally welcome to go for him." Claire said.

Dylan blushed, then said, "Really? Are you sure? How did you know I liked him?"

"If I wasn't sure, then I won't be offering. Well, it was a little obvious, but only to me, don't worry." Claire replied.

"Well, I want to keep going for Dune, if he ever comes back." Kristen sighed, then said, "You know what? I change my mind. I am tired of waiting around for him, now who to go for….."

"I hate to say this, but I agree with you Mass. Josh is getting kind of annoying. I mean we have everything in common. I don't have one little thing that is just mine." Alicia said.

"Leesh?" Claire said.

"Yea?" Alicia replied.

"Is it ok if, I, um, go for Josh?" Claire questioned.

"Yes. It is totally cool, if you need any help, just ask though ok?" Alicia sincerely smiled at Claire, ready to help.

"Hmm. Now all we need are guys for Alicia and Kristen, I guess we will decide at lunch." Massie said before getting out of the car.

Throughout the day, Claire and Dylan began flirting with Josh and Cam, while Alicia and Kristen flirted with almost every guy, trying to pick one. While Massie longed to see Harris, to try to be with her new crush.

Finally, at lunch, Dylan asked Massie, "Massie? Would you ride with Cam, Harris, and me home today? I don't think I am ready to be alone with him yet, and this gives you time to be with Harris."

Massie eyes sparkled with delight as she answered. "Of course! I will help you, and me, thanks Dylan."

"Josh asked me out to the movies today for Friday." Claire announced to the table.

"Massie and I are riding with Cam and Harris home today." Dylan said, trying to beat Claire.

"Don't worry Claire, Kristen, my driver can pick us up today. Meet you and Dylan at the mall, say, 5ish?" Alicia asked Massie.

"Perf. Now have either have you chosen a guy yet?" Massie asked Kristen and Alicia.

"I think I am going to go for Plovert. He is finally off crutches now, and he is less pervy then Kemp." Kristen announced.

"No one yet." Alicia said, pouting her lip, but her eyes said otherwise. "Be right back, I have to go fix my hair, I think it got messed up from P.E."

Massie eyed Alicia suspiciously, but nodded her head in approval. Alicia left, but when she got out of the lunch room, went straight for room 109, from the note Dempsey had given her,

Alicia,

Meet me in room 109 during lunch.

-Dempsey

What Alicia didn't know was that Massie had Dylan follow her, to watch her every move.

"Should we be doing this?" Alicia asked Dempsey.

"Oh yea, we should." Dempsey said, before putting his lips on hers, then slowly opening his mouth.

Finally! An open mouth kiss! Alicia thought. In K or B K'ed, we did close mouths, and Josh never wanted to 'go that far'. But Dempsey, he just feels so right, and so bad at the same time, it's perfect.

After about 20 minutes of kissing, Dylan had enough. She opened and closed the door of the classroom, then ran back to the table; she texted Massie, Kristen, and Claire as quickly as she could.

**Dylan: Alicia should be kicked out of TPC. For the past 20 min, she hasn't been fixing her hair, she has been making out with DEMPSEY!**

Massie gasped, then texted back, her fingers slamming the keys.

**Massie: Agreed, I would have been fine with it, if she would have told me, and waiting like a day. We need to destroy her and Dempsey, I know what to do.**

When Dylan got back to the table, she nodded her head and continued to eat, like she was never gone.

Meanwhile, Dempsey told Alicia, "Wow. You are amazing. Maybe we should do this again sometime?"

"Today, during 6th period, behind the bleachers?" She replied suggestively.

"It's a date, or more of a make-out." He replied, popping a smile.

Alicia walked out of the classroom, then returned to table 18.

"So, Alicia, I have been thinking. I think that we should have a party at my house. I love parties at my house, you never know what could happen." Massie said excitedly.

Perfect, Alicia thought. I could be with my friends and Dempsey at the same time. "Sounds perfect to me." Alicia finally said.

**Ok, so the car ride with Alicia, Claire, and Kristen I am going to skip. They just go to the mall, and wait for Dylan and Massie. I will make a chapter about the car ride with Harris, Cam, Dylan, and Massie, next.**

**Reviews are always nice!!**


	8. I Heart Black Cars

I'm SO, SO sorry that it has taken me awhile to update, even for this short chapter

**I'm SO, SO sorry that it has taken me awhile to update, even for this short chapter. But, I will try to do two chapter today, PROMISE! Enjoy! :-)**

(Massie's POV)

Dylan and I during 6th period snuck into the Bomb Shelter, and changed into better outfits. She gave me a 9.9, and I gave her a 9.7. **(a/n: outfits on the profile, sorry that they are all Macy's, I got really lazy) **I wanted to look as old, and as hawt as I could get, to turn Harris to me. We met up with Cam at his locker, and waited until Harris' hotter than hot car. I remembered the last time I was hear I was dating Derrington. I washed away my sad face, and put on my best sultry look.

"Hey Cam, Dylan. Massie, I didn't know you were coming." Harris looked at me questionely.

Thinking of a flirty response, I said, "And miss the chance to see you? Puh-lease, besides, I luv the car." My eyes flickered with hope, so I stuck out my shirt a little bit, trying to be better than Alicia.

He caught on, and put one hand on the wheel, and one hand over my shoulder; I felt better than I had in a long time.

(Dylan's POV)

"So." Cam said.

"So…" I replied. **(a/n: This happens to me so much when I'm talking to my "not boyfriend". My mom's made-up name, stupid rule. Sorry, back to the hot and heavy DylanxCam! :-D)**

"You want a gummy worm?" Cam offered me.

YES! I screamed in my head. But wait, what about the whole Nikki thing? "Uh…. I would want to, but Nikki and Claire….."

"Don't worry. I don't re-gift any of Nikki's gifts anymore. And, I am so over Claire, she is kind of winey." Cam replied, then offered me the gummy worms.

I nodded then grabbed two, and plopped one into my mouth, and smiled. The next one, I began to put in my mouth, and Cam said,

"Wait!"

I paused, and he kissed me, a soft, sweet kiss. The best kiss I could ever have. I think I am going to forget about my first official kiss, and count the Cam one as this one. He broke away, and tore the other half of the gummy with his teeth, and smiled. **(a/n: I don't want you to think it's like weird or gross, I think it's romantic.)**

**Let's head back to Marris!!**

"So where am I taking you?" Harris asked, referring to how to get to her house.

"Movies, 6:30pm You Don't Mess With A Zohan, Saturday, you're driving." I said boldly.

Harris was taken aback. He pulled into a parking lot, look over at Dylan and Cam, who were kissing, and leaned right in, and pressed his lips to mine.

I silently thanked gawd that I kept constantly putting lip gloss on, and I even had Baskin Robins. His lips weren't soft and sweet, like Derrick, they were hard, but passionate. For the next 30 seconds, Harris and I were kissing. Then, when I was about to go back for air, he poked his tongue through, giving me my first open mouth kiss. It was magical, and amazing. After 5 minutes, I lost track of time. What seemed like an hour later, Cam yelled,

"Massie? Harris? HARRIS! I do need to go to soccer practice, in like 15 minutes!"

"Geez Cam, calm down, Dylan, Massie, where did you need to go?" Harris asked.

"The Westchester Mall please." Dylan replied. I was too happy to do anything but smile.

Finally, we got to the mall, and Cam said,

"Bye Dylan, call you later?"

She looked like she thought about it and took out her phone. Then, Cam's phone rang, and he smiled.

"Yes, Dylan?" Cam asked flirty into the phone.

"It's later!!" Dylan replied. Cam kissed her on the lips and Dylan smiled and walked off.

"So Saturday?" Harris asked me.

"How about later tonight?" I asked suggestively.

He replied by giving me a nice long kiss; and so it began.

**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was surprisingly fun writing it. Has anyone seen The Clique Movie Trailer? I absolutely love it! Check YouTube for the Trailer. I hope that Lisi will update soon for her blog!**


	9. Gossip Points

**Ok, I did what I promised, and I am currently writing this at 10:13pm, so that I can give you another chapter. Unless my dad or mom tells me to go to sleep, I will write the next chapter, which I am extremely excited to write. I really want to write the next chapter, but I really should write this one first.**

**Enjoy! (I am deciding on whether or not to a sequel, how does Bitch Up Step Up, Bitch Up, get it? sound? Lame, I know, but it's a working title.)**

(Massie's POV)

I texted Alicia, asking her where they were, and she told me that they were at A & F for Kristen. I sighed, and Dylan and I headed over there.

"Dylan, wait, stop," I commanded. She did as she was told and I continued, "Don't tell them about the ride like a story, use it for gossip points."

"Perfect," she replied smugly, probably thinking how mad Alicia would get.

We entered A & F, and immediately saw Claire and Alicia, waiting outside of the dressing room, for Kristen from what it looked like.

"Massie! Dylan! Tell us everything!" Claire came up to us happily.

"Wait," I paused, and grabbed four shirts, took Kristen out of her dressing room, and went into the big dressing room, where we could all talk, while Kristen could still try on clothes.

"Ok, requesting, about 50 gossip points?" Dylan announced.

"Spill!" Alicia said excitedly, not wanting to be out of the loop with gossip.

"Cam kissed me in the car. Twice!" Dylan exclaimed happily. Then received a very big hug from Claire.

Wow, Claire must really be over Cam; I thought. "Ok, now me." I said, focusing their attention, "Requesting, 500 gossip points!"

Kristen, Claire, and Alicia jaws dropped. I can't wait to see Alicia's face. "I made out with Harris, and we are going out later tonight!" I squealed excitedly.

Alicia looked like she had seen a ghost; then killed it, "WHAT?" she replied.

"Yup, they made out for practically an hour." Dylan confirmed.

I gave Claire and Kristen the juicy details, while Alicia was angry, trying not to rip my hair out, I suppose.

"Ok, we need to get out of her, no offense K, but I need a hotter than hot outfit for my date tonight." I announced.

I realized that their were four girls in the Pretty Committee that were happy for me, and one very angry Spanish Beauty plotting revenge.

**Ok, Sorry for the short chapter, but now I get to write the chapter I have been waiting for, YAY! You will see soon. :-)**


	10. You Don't Mess With A Harrington

**Ok, let's see if I can get this done, before my parents find out that I am not done yet! First takes place when Harris is driving Cam to practice. Ready; set; GO!!**

(Cam's POV)

"Harris! How could you do that?" I yelled at my brother. Massie had become a good friend of mind, and I didn't want her to get hurt, especially by my brother.

"What little bro? She is pretty hot." Harris replied.

"You just made out with her, and are going to lead her on, just because she is pretty?" I asked, ready to kill my brother.

"Well, yea. You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first." He said, pulling up to the curb of my school.

"How dare you!!" I roared, getting out of the car, and away from him as quickly as possible.

I changed in the lockers, and warmed up with Derrick, almost kicking him every time.

"Dude! What the heck is wrong with you?" Derrick yelled at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "It's just that Harris is now dating, Massie." I was scared for what he would do, or more what he would do to Harris.

"WHAT?" He roared, clenching his fists, and trying not to kill the first person he saw, which was me.

He ran over to the Coach and said, "Coach? It's an emergency, I am sorry, I have to go." I saw Derrick run as fast as he could to his bike, not even bothering to change out of his soccer clothes. Biking straight for my house.

**(A/n: YAY! It just keeps getting better and better!)**

(Derrick's POV)

I biked as fast as I could to the Fisher home, waiting to kill Harris. How could he do that to me? We were decent friends, and he knew how much I cared about Massie. He probably was just going to use her, and treat her like dirt. That thought made me go faster and faster, until I got to his house in 2 minutes. I saw that just the Mustang was there, which meant that Mr. And Mrs. Fisher weren't home, yet.

"HARRIS!!" I yelled, as loudly as I could. I slam his door opened, with his listening to his IPOD sitting on his bed. As angered as I was, I tore the earplugs and IPOD out of his hangs, and smashed it to piece my stepping on it.

"Derrick?! What the hell was that for?" Harris asked, not obviously thinking about Massie.

I grabbed him, and pushed him up against the wall. "How could you do that to me? You know of all people how much I care about her!" I yelled, with pain in my voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, smiling.

"MASSIE BLOCK! MY BLOCK! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!!" I yelled right into his ears.

"God, man, calm down. I don't plan on keeping her long, just maybe mess around, then I will be good and gone." He replied with a wide grin on his face.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I punched him, "Let's get one thing straight, Harris, you can kiss her, but anything more, and I will be there. You try to hurt her, I will kick your sorry ass. You lay a finger on her, and I will be watching. Mark my words Harris, you do anything to hurt her, and I won't feel bad in killing you."

I let him go, and began to walk out. Yet, I was still angry, and wanted to send a message, so I turned around, and kicked him where it hurts.

"No one is going to hurt my Block," I whispered, before biking home.

**Now you understand how much I wanted to write this chapter!! I love Derrick, and I am sorry, but I am not making Harris the bad guy. Sorry for the cursing and fighting, I felt that it was needed.**

**Please, review! :-D**


	11. Short Date

I apologize x10 for not updated

I apologize x10 for not updating! I could give excuses, but excuses are excuses. I pinky swear that this will be done by Friday. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the story. I am slowly working on 3 song-fics. One will re-do my Demicia, one will be Clam like, but it won't happen (sorry), and the third is Massie and is still undecided what I am going to exactly do. I think after this story I will do Song-fic one-shots for a while. ANYWAY, ENJOY!!

(Josh's POV)

I have NO idea what to do! Tonight is Claire's first date and mine! I chose Hellboy 2. (a/n: I luh-ved this movie. "I can't smile without you…" :-D) This way, at scary scenes, I can hold her, it's perfect. But, I have no idea how to act. I want to be sweet and romantic, but I don't want to be to much like Cam, or be worse than Cam, and make her want him back. Wait, maybe she is just doing this to make Cam jealous? No, no, that can't be it! All the signs were there that she likes me, Dylan told Cam. It's just gotta be me. Josh freaking Hotz!

Poor Josh! He is freaking out, but he is still really adorable. :-D

(Claire's POV)

What to wear? I could wear the outfit that Massie lent to me. She gave it a 9.7. But, what if I spill something on it? Massie would kill me! But, if I wear the designer, it might remind Josh too much of Alicia. Okay, I will go with in my Target clothes. Massie would kill me, though! Wait, since when did I care if Massie's bashes my non-designer clothes? Besides, she won't even see me! Oh, well, here goes everything!

Ok, since I am very lazy, (sorry) I will not write Claire and Josh's date. I will give you the cliff notes version. They go on the date, they both have fun, and Josh kisses Claire on cheek when he takes her home, not wanted to "take things too quickly". (AWWWW!!)

**Now, I feel like going to Kristen.**

(Kristen's POV)

Why did I have to choose Plovert? Of all guys, PLOVERT! What about Dune? No, I need to get Dune out of my head. Besides, he doesn't deserve me. He finally tells me how he likes me, and then just leaves for months and months! He doesn't deserve me, but his hair, his eyes, his tan… Snap out of it, Gregory! I just need to get my act together. Maybe I can try Plovert. He is pretty cute, and he is less pervy than Kemp. Plus he is no longer in crutches, so maybe I could give him a chance. But, no more chances for Dune, he lost his last chance.

**Sorry for the shortness, and I am sorry this took so long. There will only be one more chapter, then the party, YAY!**

**Reviews are like boys, they make lots of girls smile. ******


	12. Chapter Minus Stuff

I apologize x10 for not updated

**Ok, so I am writing this, and I hope to get this up as quick as possible. It will be the last filler before the party, with Massington in the end. (YAY!)**

**Enjoy!**

(Massie's POV)

Today is Friday. It's the day of my party, which thank gawd my parents and Claire's parents plus Todd are going to the city for the weekend. That means no parents, no rules. Anything is possible. Which also includes taking Alicia down. And, maybe, more with Harris? Or maybe less is more. I mean, all we do when we hang is make-out. Now, he is an ah-mazing kisser, but he just says, hey, and starts kissing me. Nothing cute, not even any gifts. At least Derring—no, I can't think about him, at least not today, or at least tonight.

During English, I texted TPC (minus Alicia). We all had a different class, so she couldn't see anything.

**Massie: Have perfect plan to bring A down. The only thing we need is to have someone pretend to be-friend Alicia, so we can make her and Dempsey make-out in my room.**

**Dylan: I will do it, I have been on Cloud Nine since Cam, I need to help some.**

**Claire: I will help, by getting Plovert and Kristen together, she needs to stop being so sad over Dune, and get over him!**

**Kristen: Hey! I got that!! I know I should move on, but I am not depressed.**

**Claire: Whoops, meant to send that to just Dylan and Massie, oh well. Kris, if I could see you right now, I would be glaring at you.**

**Kristen: Ok, so maybe I am a little, gloomy, and maybe I do need a little help, but just maybe.**

**Claire: Maybe? Ok, I'm taking that as a yes. I will think of a plan, I have History right now anyway. Zzzzzzz**

Massie giggled softly at her friends. She was proud for Dylan and Claire for helping out. Now, who to choose for beta?


	13. New Partay!

**Okay, here is my partially re-written chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Excuses are excuses, but I really am sorry. Now I'm no longer have the icky-ness with Alicia, because I really didn't think it fit the story. Maybe if I ever wrote a Senior Year, but 8****th**** grade? **_**No.**_** So! Here is the new part of that, it's COMPLETELY different too!**

**Enjoy! (:**

(Massie's POV)

My plan is great to give Dempsey what he deserves. But, I'm still not sure about Alicia, I'll find out more when my plan is complete.

"Psst! Massie!" someone called.

Perfect! Layne's here! "Layne, are you ready? You know, don't answer that, just give me a simple head nod, and make sure you're where I told you, and get him to talk to you!" I told my instructions.

Layne gave a head nod and was off. She ran towards Dempsey, and led him to 10 feet away from Massie, so she could video-tape the whole thing.

"Dempy-poo?" Layne asked Dempsey.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"Do you really like Alicia?" She asked beginning to play with his hair.

"Of course not! I'm just doing it in case Massie finds out to make her jealous! You know I only love you!" Dempsey said, before he crashed his lips onto Layne's where they were kissing for what seemed like hours.

Oh my god. OMG. OMFG! I can't believe Dempsey is that big of a jerk! As mad as I am at Alicia for not telling me, he is just so, ugh, horrible! I'll just guilt her out of it, telling me what's been going on, then show her the tape.

**Massie: Leesh, meet me by my house, NOW**

I ran towards my house where Alicia was standing looking extremely worried.

"Alicia?" I asked.

"Yes Massie?" She asked very scared.

"Would you ever lie to me?" I questioned her.

"Nnno. Not at… Okay, Mass, I'm so sorry, I've been lying to you. I've been seeing Dempsey behind your back and I'm really really sorry." Alicia confessed.

I tapped my chin pretending to think about it, when I finally spoke, "Alicia, I can't believe you would do such a thing to me. I am stripping you of your beta status. I'm not kicking you out of the Pretty Committee, but I am pretty close to, so watch what you do." I said with a warning in my tone. "Oh, I almost forgot, you should watch this." I tossed her my camera, hearing her crying from watching it, and seeing her running over to Dempsey and slapping him. I know I can be evil, but, what can I say, I'm the alpha?

Meanwhile......

(No one's POV)

Kristen sat with her feet in the pool, fiddling with her necklace. When was Claire going to help already? Right on time, two guys came up behind Kristen, ran into her, causing her to fall into the pool. Now, soccer, she was great at, but everyone knew that Kristen could NEVER swim. Plovert, finally understanding Claire's "signal", jumped in after her, and saved her from drowning. He lifted her up, and placed her onto the lounge chairs.

"Kristen?" Plovert shook her, but nothing happened. So, he tried the only thing he could think of, he kissed her. Well, that woke her up pretty fast, and soon she had her hands around his neck, and he picked her up, and spun her around, finding the one girl who could make him feel something he thought he would never find, love.

**Awwwwww!!!!!! Ok, now we shall go to Cam and Derrick really quick, then off to Massie and Harris.**

"Derrick?" Cam yelled. "DERRICK!" He bellowed, trying to find his friend. Finally, he found him sitting at one of the abanded tables. Cam ran over and spoke, "Derrick, you need to save her."

"Huh?" Derrick mumbled, upset by seeing Massie and Harris.

"Harris told me on the way here that he is going to get in her pants, then break-up with her. She needs you. Your Block needs you." Cam spoke as slowly as possible, making sure Derrick heard every word.

Not even a second after and Derrick stormed after Massie and Harris after he saw them going into Massie's house.

**YAY! Derrick gets to be the Prince Charming, and yuck for the icky bad guy Harris.**

Harris had asked Massie to go somewhere a little more 'private'. Unsure, she nodded and took him up to her room.

After about 15 minutes of kissing, Harris reached under Massie's shirt, and unbuttoned her bra strap. Massie instantly pulled away and asked,

"What are you doing?" Half questioning, half afraid.

"Come on, baby, show me some love." Harris replied, and tried to kiss her again. She took a step back from him, and asked again,

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing, Block?" He knew he hit a rough spot and he did it on purpose.

"Don't call me Block." She growled.

"Is baby better, Block?" He grabbed her, and began kissing her, holding on to her so that she could let go; no matter how hard she tried. She let a single tear cascade down her cheek, and hit the ground, not realizing that one single tear, Derrick saw through the keyhole, and burst through the door.

"Get the hell away from her, Harris!!" He yelled.

"Make me," Harris replied, with a big grin on his face.

Derrick, using full force ran towards Harris, and pushed him up against the wall. "You didn't think I would forget what I said, did you?" He asked, before he punched with all of his strength, hitting Harris hard, and knocking him out. He then, grabbed his phone, and called 911. "Hi, I would like to report a teenage molester. He tried to rape my girlfriend. My name? Derrick Harrington." He answered all the questions, then asked the entire guests to leave, waiting to talk to Massie until this mess was all over.

Finally, after all the guests had gone except TPC and their boyfriends, and Kemp, decided to hang at Massie's for a while still. And, after the police took Harris away, Derrick finally turned to Massie and said, "You know, my Block has a nice ring to it." He opened a small box he had, revealing a heart charm that said, 'M & D Forever'.

"Forever? I think I can handle that." Massie replied and smiled, before Derrick kissed her. She forgot how much she missed Derrick's kisses over Harris's. Harris's were passionate, but with lust, while Derrick's were soft and sweet, full of love.


End file.
